


Stiles Stilinski

by stilinskisoul



Series: Personality analysis [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Enneagram, MBTI, Other, Personality Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This isn't a story.</b>
</p><p>I just decided to share my analysis of Stiles' personality here, nothing else. I guess a lot of you are curious about the characters' MBTI and Enneagram types. I made an intense research, I even borrowed books about these topics from the library, and I'm good at this, so as far as I can tell, the results are accurate. :)</p><p>Next is going to be Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I found a book about INTJs, and some of the information is added from the book. :)

 

 

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-7nVY8QoenHc/U_kGfIxzMLI/AAAAAAAAAlc/5bXYQJ6Ag18/s1600/Dylan_teeth.gif)

**In my opinion, Stiles must be a Turbulent _INTJ_.**  
  
  
 **I** _ntroverted_  
  
Stiles would be seen as an extroverted person by many, however, he's actually someone who rather keeps to himself. He might enjoy being with a group, but that's not everything it takes. He always has perfect grades which means he's mostly at home in the afternoons, studying in the solitary of his room. If not necessary, he doesn't go outdoors. He doesn't like to talk about his problems to anyone, instead he behaves like a martyr and keeps things to himself to an unhealthy extent even. He has hard exteriors with a warm heart lying underneath, he's a little socially awkward and rejected by many of the people surrounding him because of being misunderstood. He thinks before acting and prefers to work behind the scenes, being the brain of the group and doing the research for everyone. He can get distracted easily, has zero ability to focus and thus, likes to rather work on one thing at a time.  
  
 _i_ **N** _tuitive_  
  
He can see the big picture and all the possibilities within, however, he tends to focus on details. He likes creative ideas, and he's not afraid to come up with some of his own either. He is able to notice details and remember facts and most of the time thinks of the outcome of something, looking ahead and into the future. As a result, he has great skills of predicting the possible outcomes, too. Stiles also tends to trust his guts when making a decision. He's skeptical to new things, and rather works with something he knows is going to work for sure. He's certainly not the type to wait for instructions of what to do—he figures everything out himself. He's hyperactive and thus, works in bursts of energy.  
  
 **T** _hinking_  
  
I don't really think it needs further explanation—Stiles is a quick and great mind, I would even risk to call him straightforward a genius. He makes decisions objectively, totally ignoring his feelings awhile. (Just think of the moment he considered Lydia as a potential suspect for being the killer in _Motel California_.) Though strongly being a Thinker with a quite high percentage, he's friendly, but with his friends only. On the other hand, when it comes to strangers, he's not at all that warm, but still has his wit on him. He can't be convinced with emotions but rationality. (For example when he suspected Matt to be the master of the Kanima, no matter how much Scott was trying to convince him otherwise while sitting in the school library. Stiles didn't get a logical reason not to think of Matt as the interpretor.) He's honest, direct and completely outspoken—this even resulting in him hurting someone in some cases. He doesn't take things personally and not afraid to point out others' flaws, though he also sees the strong points in someone, too. He also enjoys arguments, or little debates, especially with Derek. He always starts a quarrel when others don't agree with him, and he wants to convince them of his right. (Think of the scene when he's teasing Derek about not being able to get through the thick concrete wall with a simple punch.)

 

 

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-AxdDHScaWgk/U_kGJd1NTqI/AAAAAAAAAlU/gcaKR4GcAEY/s1600/Derek_punching.gif)

  
**J** _udging_  
  
Stiles prefers to keep his options open, takes responsibilities seriously, which usually shows in his loyalty towards his friends, and for him, work goes first. As far as I can tell, he doesn't see the need for most rules, he rather likes to question everything and make rules of his own, which he will follow afterwards. He always makes a plan and then sticks with it. Even he pointed it out for Scott once: he's the one to worry about plans and every theoretical issue, while Scott's only task is to live his little werewolf life.  
  
  
Some other facts those also evidence him being an INTJ:  
\- INTJs are the most sarcastic ones  
\- INTJs see patterns in external events easily  
\- most strategically capable type  
\- hates when someone catches him on a soft spot (in terms of being lack of knowledge on a certain field)  
\- amazingly curious if the interest is piqued  
\- bookworm (even as a child)  
\- INTJs are very proud of their knowledge and love to share it  
\- confidence in the mastered subjects  
\- radiating self-confidence  
\- insightful observations  
\- strong personality  
\- doing intense research if a topic is found clearly interesting  
\- INTJs are socially awkward geeks  
\- INTJs are fearsome debaters  
\- it's hard to find a fitting partner for themselves  
\- black humour  
\- quick thinking  
\- fiercely independent  
\- rather listens to reasoning than his heart  
\- thirst for knowledge  
\- planner  
\- INTJ personalities are great storytellers, thanks to their renowned sarcasm and dark humor  
\- INTJs are loyal partners  
\- they only reveal their deepest emotions to a chosen few  
\- they are excellent listeners  
\- INTJs remain calm during times of distress (Stiles is able to find humor even in the toughest situations)  
\- enjoy debate  
\- school doesn't stress them out, moreso, they upright love attending classes  
\- they usually stick with as few colors in their clothing as possible, preferring darker and not too harsh colors (even if they have a main color in their clothing, they stick with it, but Stiles is usually seen dressed in passive colors, like gray or black, and even if he has actual colors, like red or blue on him, he doesn't put on any other so his outfit won't be too vivid)  
\- INTJs are deep, complicated and fascinating, like a personal tour guide to the mysteries of the universe—they are quite simply interesting, having an inner world that seems fathomlessly intricate  
\- they follow a strong moral code (Stiles loves law enforcement)  
\- when their F (Feeling) skills are developed, the result is a charmingly considerate and empathetic individual, who's still reserved but thoughtful and friendly (Stiles appears to have a great balance between his T-F traits)  
  
  
I think these sum it up well:

 

 

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-kTj4_gHF85M/U_kBTgRIIdI/AAAAAAAAAkQ/aQV8X627YpU/s1600/INTJ.gif)

  

 

**As for the Enneagram type, Stiles must be a _Five_.**

Fives are the Investigators. They are likely to take psychotropic drugs for mental stimulation (like how Stiles is taking Adderall), they are alert, insightful and curious. Fives are good at concentrating on developing complex ideas and skills. This type is independent, innovative and inventive. They become detached, yet high-strung and intense. They typically have problems with eccentricity, nihilism and isolation. Fives' basic fear is being useless, helpless or incapable. At their best they are visionary pioneers, often ahead of their time and able to see the world in an entirely new way. Their key motivations are willing to possess knowledge, to understand the environment, to have everything figured out. When moving in the direction of disintegration, Fives suddenly become hyperactive and scattered. Fives are always asking questions and are always searching, delving into things in depth. "Being a Five means always needing to learn, to take in information about the world."—and clearly, this is what Stiles is doing by always learning and doing researches about werewolves or anything that's needed.

Fives have deep insecurities about their ability to function successfully in the world, they even have the feeling that they do not have an ability to do things as well as others. They also spend a lot of time with observations. They gain their self-confidence through knowledge—the more they know, the more self-confident they become. Their attention is drawn to the unusual, the overlooked, the secret, the occult, the bizarre, the fantastic, the unthinkable (just the way how Stiles got all worked up by the thought of Scott possibly being a werewolf). Fives also focus on mastering something that captured their interest, to be flawless at a field they feel secure about. Once they have achieved this, it's going to become the well of their confidence.

Dealing directly with physical matters can feel extremely daunting for Fives. (I think Stiles distracted, or at least, _tried_ to distract himself from the issue with his mother.)

**Six-Wing**

Stiles has a Five with a Six-Wing, which means he's a Problem Solver. He's good at observing, organizing things and is extremely insightful. These people can conclude rationally out of a mixture of various facts, and then give forecasts accordingly. He is an intellectual person, is interested in theories, technical issues, facts and collecting details. Stiles is the observer and analyst of his environment, who loves to tear down several problems only to figure out how they work. 5w6s are thrown aback with their emotions and rather keep to themselves, their attention is rather drawn to things instead of people, however, they are connecting to their life's key people strongly. They devote their time to observe and understand the world that surrounds them. Stiles is an Average 5w6 and this subtype is more debate-able than the other (Healthy 5w6), and also, they protect their opinions on things more furiously. They also tend to be aggressive and to actively fight those who don't agree with them.

 

 

_So Stiles is an Analyst, INTJ, Problem Solver and 5w6._

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-AEHHGI2z46A/U_kJTxDOKXI/AAAAAAAAAlo/IFJEHAvoHK0/s1600/approved.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are interested in their types and don't know them yet:  
> [MBTI types](http://16personalities.com/)  
> [Enneagram types](http://pstypes.blogspot.hu/2009/11/pstypes-enneagram-test.html)


End file.
